


Пьяная фея-крёстная

by Evitolla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, matchmaker merle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla
Summary: В баре маленького городка штата Вайоминг Дэрил знакомится с землячкой из Джорджии. И, конечно же, ему нужна помощь Мерла.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Kudos: 2





	Пьяная фея-крёстная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Drunken Fairy Godmother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566677) by [VeeCWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeCWS/pseuds/VeeCWS). 



— Только посмотри на этих сосунков. Позасовывавали головы в жопы и уткнулись в свои грёбаные телефоны.

Дэрил хмыкнул в ответ и отхлебнул пива. Его мало волновала бессмысленная болтовня брата. Он подозвал бармена и заказал ещё «Будвайзера».

Мэрл, ничуть не задетый равнодушием Дэрила, продолжил заниматься тем же, чем был занят до этого, — наблюдать за людьми. Честно говоря, он всегда, при любом удобном случае, подыскивал легкодоступную девчонку, готовую отсосать.

Он пихнул Дэрила в бок.

— Посмотри-ка, кого нелёгкая принесла, Дэрилина. Ты бы знал, как на девичниках любят старину Мерла.

Дэрил выглянул из-за его плеча. В бар ввалилась шумная группа девчонок: все с розовыми лентами и повязками с изображением члена.

— Ну, попробуй, — буркнул он.

— Ну и попробую, — гоготнул Мерл и ушёл, на ходу потирая руки. — Леди, кто заказывал жеребца? Потому что я уже тут!

Дэрил глубоко вздохнул и наконец смог расслабиться в гордом одиночестве. Несмотря на то, что бар был забит под завязку, толпа ещё не пробралась на другую половину, предпочитая кучковаться у сцены.

Через несколько минут к бару подошла девушка и заказала пиво. Она села через два места от Дэрила, изредка посматривая на шумную группу людей за ними.

Дэрил украдкой бросил на девушку несколько взглядов, удивляясь, почему к ней до сих пор никто не подкатил и не попытался завязать разговор. В конце концов, Вайоминг — это Вайоминг, и соотношение мужчин и женщин однозначно в её пользу. Она была хороша собой, по-настоящему хороша: длинные, светлые волосы, крошечная майка и длинные ноги, обтянутые джинсами. На внутренней стороне запястья он смог разглядеть у неё татуировку в виде Джорджии.

— Ты из Джорджии? — как можно небрежнее спросил он.

Девушка повернулась к нему, выглядела она так, словно только сейчас его заметила.

— Да, — она улыбнулась и слегка потёрла ладонью татуировку.

— Правда? — он улыбнулся в ответ. — А откуда именно?

— Сенойя.

— Нихрена. Я из Кантона.

Она просияла и развернулась к нему всем телом.

— Как тесен мир! И что же привело тебя в Вайоминг?

Он сделал несколько глотков пива прежде, чем ответить.

— Я работал на золотом руднике до обрушения рынка. Мой брат хотел убраться ко всем чертям из Джорджии, и мы оказались здесь. Платили слишком хорошо, чтобы просто так от этого отказаться. А что насчёт тебя?

— Отправлена сразу после школы на работу сюда. Выдали мне чертовски мало денег на переезд, — она заказала ещё пива. — Так чем же ты здесь занимаешься? Где работаешь?

— Оператор бульдозера в «Чёрном громе». А ты?

— Горный инженер в Кабальо.

Дэрил ухмыльнулся.

— А, так это ты составляешь все эти планы, да? Как же мне всегда хотелось набить морду этим канцелярским крысам.

Она рассмеялась.

— И вполне заслуженно.

Они немного помолчали, прислушиваясь к звукам музыки, доносившимся из соседней комнаты. Девушка снова огляделась и вздохнула.

— Я тебя задерживаю? — спросил Дэрил.

— Нет, я была… Ну… — она пожала плечами. — Я была на свидании с парнем, но он, наверное, уже забыл обо мне. Он пошёл к своим друзьям, как только мы сюда пришли.

Дэрил хмыкнул и на мгновение задумался.

— Осёл, — пробормотал он.

— Дэрилина! Дэрилина! Пошли, мы идём в «Фаерсайд»! — Мерл был со всех сторон окружен вдрызг пьяными подружками невесты, на голове у него красовалась повязка с изображением члена, а на шее болтались бусы Марди Гра, вместо бусин на которых висели мужские гениталии.

Блондинка ухмыльнулась.

— Это что, твой?

Дэрил вздохнул, залпом допил пиво и положил на стойку несколько купюр.

— Должен же кто-то быть нянькой.

Когда Дэрил повернулся и уже собирался было пойти к брату и его новым подружкам, блондинка окликнула его.

— Эй, напиши мне как-нибудь, — и протянула ему салфетку с номером телефона.

***

На следующее утро Дэрил, Мерл и Рик сидели в баре и страдали от похмелья в компании «Кровавой Мэри». Дэрил был в прескверном настроении после целого вечера подколок и насмешек от брата.

— Ты что, правда не спросил, как её зовут? — заговорил Рик. — Мне кажется, это первое, что ты должен был спросить.

— Ага, и после этого он страдал весь вечер из-за этого, — заржал Мерл. — Одна из телочек, которых я склеил, с первоклассной жопой сама к нему подкатила! Она уже была прям готова прыгнуть на него, а он даже член из ширинки не достал! — Мерл выпил. — Но можете не беспокоиться. Один из Диксонов утолил её горе.

— Здорово, — пробормотал Рик, поморщившись. — А почему бы тебе не пригласить её куда-нибудь сегодня? В «Хорошие времена», например?

— Я даже имени её не знаю, — отмахнулся Дэрил. — Тем более, она там была на свиданке с каким-то парнем. Вряд ли она захочет торчать в трущобах в каком-то задрипанном баре.

Мерл схватил телефон Дэрила, оставленный на столе.

— Дай-ка я сам со всем этим разберусь, — он начал просматривать список контактов, пока не нашёл «Джорджию» и не нажал «Позвонить».

— Эй! Ты ведь не звонишь ей?

— Заткнись, братишка. Гудки идут, — он оттолкнул руку Дэрила и поставил телефон на громкую связь.

После трёх гудков вызов был переведён на голосовую почту.

— Привет, это Бет. Вы знаете, что делать!

Мэрл улыбнулся и торжествующе посмотрел на брата.

— А вот и ты, Бет.

Дэрил нахмурился и, извернувшись, выхватил телефон из рук брата.

— Она подумает, что я псих какой-то — позвонил и не оставил сообщения.

Мерл снова потянулся было к телефону, но Дэрил оказался быстрее и проворнее.

— Ни в коем случае! На сегодня с тебя звонков достаточно!

Мерл дал Дэрилу подзатыльник и, воспользовавшись заминкой, перехватил мобильник.

— Да никому я звонить не собираюсь, придурок. Я напишу ей, — он начал набирать сообщение. — Привет, сладкая…

— Нет!

— Да ладно, ладно… киска, — он отмахнулся от Дэрила. — Привет… Бет… это… Дэрил… из бара вчера ночью. Не хочешь… встретиться… вечером? — телефон звякнул и сообщение улетело к адресату. — Видишь? Всё гораздо проще, чем ты думал, — и бросил телефон обратно брату.

Дэрил удивлённо моргнул, когда телефон в его руках почти сразу же зазвонил.

— Твою мать, он сказала «да», — прошептал он.

Мерл усмехнулся.

— Биббиди-боббиди-бу*, сучки.

***Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo — популярная песня из мультфильма «Золушка» (1950). Исполняется феей-крёстной во время того, как она превращает коня в кучера, пса в лакея и т. д.**


End file.
